Electronic Health Records (EHRs) may enable healthcare participants (e.g., patients, healthcare providers, payers, and researchers) to improve coordination of care and access to health information. Although EHRs may facilitate access to healthcare information, the sharing of healthcare information may involve many complex technical and legal issues. These issues may be burdensome for healthcare participants that lack the resources and expertise to enable such sharing while ensuring consistency, privacy, and security of the healthcare information.